1. Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a clutch control device in a power unit for a vehicle. The power unit includes a pair of hydraulic clutches interposed midway in a power transmission system between a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine and a driving wheel so as to switch between connection and disconnection of power transmission according to changes in oil pressure of hydraulic chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power unit for a vehicle is known in Japanese Laid-Open No. 2011-75039 (Patent Document 1), in which a power unit with a clutch actuator for switching between connection and disconnection of a pair of clutches is provided in a crankcase so as to be separated from the centers of the pair of clutches.